Momma CQ one shots
by hikato-chan
Summary: So, since reading the Momma cq comic, i have so many ideas flouting in my head, so this is where i collect them! They're all small, and if you have any prompts and ideas, don't hesitate to write me! Anyways, have fun reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! So, I thought since I get ideas for little one shots frequently, I could simply make a collection of them! If you have Ideas or requests, don't hesitate to write me! R &R please :)**

* * *

 **Ever heard of Error not doing stupid things? Well, me neither! So this short one shot isn't about that! Starring Error and Fresh! Have fun ;)**

 **Errors April Fools Day Joke**

Error grinned while knitting the rope. Today was April the first or also known as April fools day and Error was planning to scare the hell out of the one who would come to his room to try and wake him up.

He hoped it would be his Mum, Geno or Ink since Fresh would only laugh or ask stupid questions. He had gotten the idea from a horror movie so it just had to be scary. The plan was rather easy. Just knot the strings into rope and hang himself up like the woman in the horror movie did. Of course he wasn't so dumb to believe that she only hung from one rope, she surely must have knotted one around her torso as well, it would probably hurt otherwise.

As such he had been knotting for this joke since yesterday, making sure that no one saw him do that. He didn't want to spoil the fun after all. He had also already put green hair dye into his mothers shampoo, had drawn onto inks face with permanent markers while he slept (his mother had to go oversee and couldn't take him with her so he was staying with them for now), he had hidden Genos favorite stuffed animal and sewn all of Fresh's caps together. This was the last joke to prepare.

A smirk rose on errors face as he fastened the rope on the ceiling. He stood on a chair, knotted the rope around his belly and put his head into the sling. Then he pushed himself of the chair.

Fresh was always up before anybody else in the house. The extra energy that he had did that to him. So when he heard a quiet sound from errors bedroom, he decided to wake Error first instead of Geno, which was where he was headed previously. His Mum would need the extra sleep so he wouldn't wake her. Silently he headed to Errors Bedroom and opened the door. What he found wasn't what he anticipated. Error hung from the ceiling, his strings tied to a rope and his eye sockets empty. For a moment, not a sound was heard. The world stood still.

Meanwhile the other occupants were on different stages of waking. Ink was already trying to scrub at the permanent marker with his scarf after having seen himself in the glass of one of the cupboards. Geno was sleepily trying to wake up and see why Fresh hadn't woken him up jet, or at least tried to. CQ was sleeping soundly after punching her alarm clock so hard it ceased to function.

Back to Errors bedroom though, Error sighed in disappointment. Of course it had to be Fresh who would come in first. Curse his luck. Untangling his rope and dropping to the floor, Error expected the usual. What he wasn't expecting was a pain blooming on his face as a fist met his eye socket. He fell on the floor, hand automatically going over the hurting eye socket. He could only stare at Fresh silently, who had crossed the room in a second and punched him. PUNCHED HIM. Error was fairly sure that that was the first time he had actually hit some one. Breaking out of his stupor, anger pooled in his stomach. How dare that freak actually hurt him?! He opened his mouth to scream at him but Fresh beat him to it. "What. The heck. Were. You. Thinking?! Have you gone mad?! Is that your Idea of an April fools joke? Do you even know what you did just now, do you understand?" Fresh was shaking. He couldn't help it. For one second he thought that... that error...that they had failed him. And it hurt, it hurt so much and he didn't understand\- And then Error was on the floor scoffing about the failed joke and he just couldn't take it. How could he?! He didn't understand!

"What...? It was just a jump scare. Like in the horror movies. Whats with you?"

He didn't know, didn't understand the implications of hanging from the ceiling in a noose and fresh didn't know if he should follow the strange new feeling or not. Since the feeling wants him to hit error again and scream, he decides to calm down and let that feeling go. It worked out okay.

"Dude. Bro. Broski. Do you know what suicide is? Cause what you did is one of the favorite ways for unradical people to go, and if anyone had seen that, it would have broken their radical hearts, ya understand me Error-brah?" Fresh answers. Error freezes. He hadn't known, of course he hadn't. He never meant to hurt anyone, only to scare. Looking up to Fresh, he notices he is still shaking. Why is he shaking? He doesn't care.

"Fresh. Give me your glasses."

He didn't know why he was trying this. It was something Geno was trying frequently and it always failed. As Fresh gave him his Glasses, he really didn't expect a different outcome. He didn't expect the small little purple drops at the edge of Fresh's eyes.

Fresh didn't know why he was still shaking. It didn't make sense yet the image of Error hanging from the ceiling, eyes empty and dead replayed again and again and again. He couldn't really concentrate only on the conversation at hand, so as Error requested his Glasses, he gave it no second thought. Geno requested them often after all. It was just when the air actively hit his eyes, that he noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Tears because of that picture, because of those eyes. Because he thought for a second that error was dead. The tears began to leak from his eyes at the thought. He lifted his arms, his hands going to his eyes instinctively to hide the tears? Catch them?

Stop them? He didn't know, didn't care at the moment. His shaking worsened, his legs gave out and soon he was sitting across error on the floor who still held his glasses with a shocked expression.

Fresh cares, he cries, echoed in Errors head followed by... its my fault. I did that. I hurt him. What should i do, oh god what do i do?... so he did what he thought was best and slowly drew Fresh into a hug, haphephobia be damned. "I- I'm... sorry, Fresh...I'm alive... I- I am okay." he continued whimpering into Fresh's ear, letting him sob into his shoulder. He fucked up so badly.

They didn't talk about it after that, and if error started softening a bit around his sibling, then it was only because of Geno's influence and not because he cared (it was). And if Fresh started to express more feelings, they thought it was because he learned (and not because he broke down).

* * *

 **Told ya they're short~ till the next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Errors Panic attack

Error was sitting in his room, shivering and shaking. He could hear his lock being picked on, just barely over his screams. He couldn't see anything, he didn't even know if he could walk at the moment while still having the panic attack. He didn't mean it, he really didn't! He didn't wish to hurt anyone- didn't mean to grab Ink with his strings. Oh god- but he did! And then he just ran to his room without seeing if Ink is ok! He's the worst friend ever.

Ink was standing in front of the door, trying not to break it down in his panic. Normally he would just sit in front of the door and wait until the panic attack is over, but that is when someone touched or freaked Error out, not when Error freaked himself out. Ink needed to get in, to tell Error that he was fine, that the strings didn't hurt him, but he had locked the door like always did and was screaming so loudly that ink doubted that he would hear him when he would tell him, scream really, that he was fine. Maybe Ink was more scared what would happen if Error would hear him. Would it worsen his panic attack?

So that left him with trying to pick errors lock, using creation magic to act as a makeshift key, and he really tried getting his attention off of the memories of what happened. Or rather of Errors furious face as he attacked Ink with his strings, which didn't hurt him but were really uncomfortable wrapping themselves around his soul, and of Errors broken, lost look as he realized just what he had done. The second one was so much worse than the first, as he looked so hopeless, so guilty, so sad... and then he just turned and ran.

Ink focused on he lock again, managing to get it open just as the screams calmed down a bit, but hesitated. It was his fault that error attacked him, he was the one who decided to annoy Error with the crush he seems to have on someone. He just really wanted to know who it was! He didn't mean to upset Error so much, curse his curiosity.

Error was still curled up in a corner as his sight returned. He was still screaming, but it was turning from denial into self-hate really fast. He just stared at his Hands, his jumbled mind not making sense of anything he was saying and barely catching up. His volume went down the further his mumblings went into self-hate, but his mind was still occupied with playing out the scene a thousand times behind his eyes and staring down his fingers. He still had some strings summoned, and as his brain worked out that fact, he unsummoned them with disgust, at himself. Slowly his brain made more sense of what he was saying.

"How could I? I'm dangerous, i hurt people, how could i, I'm dangerous, i should go, i may hurt them, i cant hurt them, not again, not again, I'm a monster, the worst, an abuser, i font deserve their love, i deserve all the hurt i will get, i deserve to be hurt, i deserve to be killed, how could i, how could i, how could i, how could i, I'm the worst, broken, heartless, unhinged, a freak, a monster, a killer- oh god i hurt him, he will never forgive me, not that i deserve to be forgiven, i should just disappear, i should just die- i, i, i,-"

His shouts turned into broken mumbling and then into sobs. When he heard the lock click open, he froze. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-

He just stared at the door for what seemed to be years until it slowly opened and ink poked his head inside. Error just stared at him, at the his expression. He could only see fear in inks eyes, the panic when he was caught by the strings, the pain, the fear, the confusion, but as ink moved into the room, error realized that he was just rewatching the scene again. No, Inks expression was concerned, he was uncomfortable and guilty and there was fear in his eyes- but not for himself, for Error.

As ink poked his head inside, the room was strangely silent. He wasn't used to this, he was only used to error screaming until he was fine and not to fall silent. This probably wasn't a good idea... yet what else should he have done? Wait? No, that wouldn't be fair. Walking slowly, he made his way to the opposite corner where Error was sitting, just blankly staring with black eye sockets. It wasn't a sight he knew well, error always either had eye lights or error-signs in his eyes, never just... black. He shivered involuntarily and just then noticed that error had taken the focus off of him and seemed to stare behind him. Ink just took that as error being stubborn.

Not knowing what he should do, he just sat down in front of Error, trying to look as calm as possible and slowly reached out to him. His hand touched the others cheek, but he didn't even flinch at the contact or react otherwise. It was only when Ink turned Errors head to face him that tears started rolling down his cheeks again and he was curling into himself again.

When error had seen ink move further into the room, it wasn't stubbornness that made him look away from ink and behind him. It was fear and guilt at the rainbow colored blood that seeped out of a wound on inks right leg and onto the beige carpet below. He could just stare at it, mind completely quiet, it was only when his gaze was forcibly redirected to Inks face that his brain finally caught up again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh god i hurt you, oh god you're bleeding oh god oh god oh god-"

He was interrupted by arms slowly wriggling around him, hugging his shaking form a warm chest. He could only cling and cry into the offered shoulder as ink rubbed soothing circles onto his back, whispering "I'm ok" over and over and over until his sobs calmed and his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Ink placed the now sleeping Error on his bed and finally noticed the wound on his leg. It was swallow, just barely hit the marrow but his movements had aggravated the cut even further, as did sitting on it. A bit dizzy, Ink went into the living room to notify Aunt CQ of the blood and then headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit. CQ of course offered to go with him, but he just waved her off, making her get the cleaning utensils to remove the stains instead. He then proceeded to patch himself up before returning to errors room and curling up next to him. He would talk to them all later, he decided sleepily. For now, sleeping next to Error seemed really inviting and as he curled around Error and Error moved to him in response, he didn't regret it.

CQ just smiled silently and went to remove the stains that would no doubt trigger another panic attack in the morning. Tomorrow would be a hard day and she wished for the children to be ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh's Magic

Fresh was sitting alone in his room, trying to focus on his Pokemon game. That would normally be easy for him, as Geno was in the Hospital again and Error in his room with ink, but he found his attention drawn to one of the dimensional windows that had recently opened up. It wasn't the fact that there was a dimensional window, no his house had many of these that he could see (and sometimes fall into) because of his magic type, but due to the person it seemed to be following. Namely an adult version of his friend Decans.

He settled his game on the floor with a sigh, curiosity and want for knowledge winning out and making him sit down next to the dimensional window, close but not touching (it might one of those he could fall through and he really didn't wish to test it out, at least not yet. If it was he would fall though eventually anyways).

The scene that played out in front of him was situated in a golden hallway that he had seen at least a few dozen times in other windows. Only two people were present, Decans and a human child with glowing red eyes and a creepy smile. They entered a fight, Decans eyes glowed yellow as he sent bones and blasters their way, the child evading with practiced ease and barely getting nicked by one of the bones that sprung forth where they had just jumped to to dodge the first onslaught. It was like a dance, dodge,doge, get nicked, slash, dodge blasters, repeat. Eventually the child tired and slowed, getting hit more and more until they couldn't dodge and got a bone right though the chest with more to follow. The bones disappeared and the body fell to the floor, the world resetting just before it hit the ground. The window went black, white and then gold as the image of before reloaded itself.

Fresh just blinked, he had never seen a reset before (though he knew they existed).

The scene that played out in front of him was similar, but this time the child didn't get nicked, they dodged flawlessly and got closer and closer to Decans while exerting as small an amount of energy as possible. They slashed at him and Decans took too much time trying to dodge. The sound was sickening, a low crunch of his already fragile bones, red marrow seeping out of the cut and onto the golden tiles.

Fresh felt an odd pang in his chest as Decans slowly turned to dust.

The window faded to black then white then gold, the scene reloaded. Decans died again.

As the scene reloaded a third time, Fresh slowly touched the window to see if it was open. It went against his morals to let the child bully Decans like this, killing him and reloading. The pain didn't seem to fade though as he started to clutch his chest where the cut was and that made it worse in Fresh's eyes. So before another fight could be triggered, Fresh went through the window, landing on his feet expertly even though the window was rather high up, and started rolling on his heelies.

"Wiggidy wiggidy what up brahs?"

He rolled around Decans, and came to a stop as he violently flinched away from him.

"Whoa brah, I'm all up 'n totes da nonagressive type. Whats all up n going on around here anyways?"

It was easy to see that Decans didn't believe him, if the vibrant yellow of his eyes was anything to go by. Fresh just shrugged and turned to the shaking child who looked at him with fear and disgust. Huh, both must have met his other self at some point it seems. They opened their mouth to answer but he beat them to it.

"Nah, dude. Dat's a rhetorical question. Now, it aint rad to bully people ya 'no. But i 'no a rad way ta help unrad bullys like ya. 'cause they're always hurtin' on the inside, so ya just gotta make em hurt worse on the outside~"

The child froze, eyes already darting around to find a way to escape. Decans was just shaking, eyes never leaving fresh.

"So if you don diddily darn want dat, i advice ya that ya quit killing little deccy brah over here only to reset and funking worsen his fragile condition even further."

With that both froze, but Fresh just rolled on his heelies back into the direction of the window.

"Welp, catch ya on the flip side"

he hopped back through the window, which became more solid. He couldn't go back in now, the passage closed it self, but he could still see what was happening. They fought, Decans died, the child went on. After some time the world resetted. They were at the beginning one more.

Fresh really hoped that what he did would help.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in a crowd

Error looked around in panic. Just a minute ago his mum was looking at some trinkets at the market they were currently shopping at and Error had turned around because there were some cool Pokemon plushies on display on another stand. He had turned back to notify his brothers, but was met with emptiness instead, his brothers nowhere to be seen. Nor was his mother.

"M-Mum? Geno? Where are you? ...F-Fresh?"

He ran back to the stall with the strange trinkets, head whipping around in hopes to catch sight of his family. There was no trace of them in the sea of people surrounding him and he grew more and more scared as the seconds ticked by. He started trembling and clutched his hoodie like a lifeline.

What had his mom said? Breath in and out, get your head clear. Think about the solution and not the problem. Breath in and out, get your head-

Someone ran into Error and sent him tumbling to the ground. Whoever it was didn't stop to care about the fallen child, too caught up in their own affairs to even notice the distressed small skeleton. Said skeleton started glitching. He had landed between two shops so no one was taking any notice of him, nor did he of them. The glitches made him blind and his panic made him mute, he didn't know where he was, only that there were many people and he was blind and alone and someone touched him and he was so scared-

"Error, kid is that you?"

The voice shook him out of his panicky thoughts and his glitching lightened ever so slightly. He heard soft footsteps and then a soft thump as someone was kneeling beside him.

"U-uncle Azzy?"

Errors voice was quiet and glitchy from panicking yet the other seemed to hear him perfectly.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you ok?"

The only answer Error gave was to reach out and shakily grab Azzy's hand. He could still barely see so he needed the confirmation that the other is there and that he was going to be ok. That he was safe.

Azzy was running through the market with Furg as he saw a small shop with all kinds of plushies. He turned back only to find that his companion had already disappeared into the sea of people.

"Oh no..."

She was quite small so he doubted that he would be able to find her. They hadn't decided on a meeting point in case one of them got lost neither. He sighed. Best way to find her would probably be to search at shops that she would like in hopes that she would be there.

To do that he moved on from the shop with the plushies to a small stand with strange trinkets. Surely she would like stuff like that, right? But on further observation, her fluffiness was nowhere to be found. He turned to move again as someone bumped into him, making him spill his colorful band-aids onto the ground. Crouching he gathered them up one by one, a few having fallen into the small space between the two stalls.

It was then that he saw the small skeleton that had rolled himself into a ball. The color scheme was familiar, in fact he had seen that hoodie only yesterday.

"Error, kid is that you?"

The small skeleton uncurled himself a bit and his glitches seemed to recede a bit. Azzy moved further into the space in-between and sat down next to the kid.

"U-uncle Azzy?"

The voice was so small that it would have been heard by no one but those rather close to him. Azzy was glad he had moved closer when he could. Now though, he started panicking lightly too.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Are you ok?"

He was shaken out of his panicking thoughts as a hand clasped around his. Azzy blinked. It was the first time Error had touched him on his own accord. He just held his hand tightly in response.

Later on when Error stopped glitching he even let himself get carried by Azzy to search for the ones they lost. They found Azzy's 'sister' first and Error fell asleep in Azzy's arms just slightly after that. When he woke up again it was on the couch at home, still on Uncle Azzy's lap surrounded by his family. His Mum sat on the right end of the couch, next to her was Azzy's sister, both sleeping with the head of Azzy's sister on his mums shoulder and her head in turn on Azzy's sister's head. In the middle was Azzy and he, with Uncle Azzy cuddling him. On the left end was Geno, fast asleep and smothered in blankets. In front of the couch was Aunt Com sprawled out, with Ink cuddled into her. Fresh was leaning against one End of the couch, a game still in his hands.

Error smiled at his family's antics before snuggling into Uncle Azzy yet again, too tired to move from that comfortable position. Not even the realization that he had probably refused to let go of Azzy in his sleep made him willing to stop. For now he would sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Fresh's Magic 2

Fresh's brows furrowed as he tried to listen to the film he was watching over the screaming. It wasn't as if he could make the noise stop as nobody inside the house was responcible for it but rather one of the dimensional widows that had been open for a rather long time. Normally that one was the one emitting the least amount of noise, being an white emptiness, yet now two were fighting and it were two that he had never thought would fight, ever. In the once white emptiness that was now full of paint and strings, were Ink and Error. Fighting. Okay it were adult versions of them, but those two trying to kill each other? It almost made Fresh's blood run cold.

He really tried to block them out and focus on the movie but he couldn't help but flinch everytime there was a scream or pained gasp, he just didn't understand how they could be fighting. Them going along was one of the constants in his live, something normal. No matter what, he really wished for normalcy with all of the sleepless nights everyone had because they worried about Geno. At least Dec bro was fun to be around.

A scream pulled him out of his thoughts and his head wipped around automatically. He really wished he didn't because the sight he saw made it hard to look away again. Instead he scambled to the window where Error had now captured Ink in his strings. Inks brush was on the ground, rolling away as Ink was suspendet into the air. Fresh pressed his hand to the window, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to help. The passage wasn't open, he could just see and not interact. It made this almost tortutous. Yet when he heard Error creakle and Inks Bones shriek in protest he felt himself pushing with all his might against the window, his purple magic pooling in his hands to aid what he had set out to do, to open the passage.

With a plop, it sprung open and Fresh crashed into the white emptyness under him. He had a feeling that he was starting to at least get a hang of his magic.

He jumped up, bouncing with his pent up energy even though he had just used a whole lot and made finger-pistols at error who still held Ink in his grasp but was staring at him as if he had two heads.

"Heya my brahs, 'sup?"

In the next moment many things happened. Ink fell onto the floor face first, Error fully reatreted his strings and was out through a portal before Fresh could even blink. Wow, even this Error hates him. Without much to do he moved to Ink who was trying to pick himself up and gathered Inks brush so that he could lean on it. Even ink looked wary of him, yet didn't seem to have the magic to make a portal yet. With a sideglance at the window, he noticed how it was disappearing. Great now he was stuck here. His mum would be so furious about this.

Ink blinked as a colorful skeleton fell from somewhere above them. He was pretty sure that he wasn't here before, but only Error and he could open a portal, right? When the little skeleton bounced up though, Ink knew who it was. A parasite named Fresh, and it seemed that he had possesed a kid, a small baby bones of around 7 years?

He had no time to wonder about it further, as he slammed headfirst into the white floor below as Error made his escape. Oh how he wished he could do that too, but he had emptied his magic reserves almost completely and every bone ached. Slowly he picked himself up, hoping beyond hope that the colorful skeleton would just leave already and torn between making his escape as soon as possible and try to safe the baby bones. Hearing the others light steps coming closer he tensed only to have his brush shoved lightly into his hands to lean on. The little parasites attention didn't seem to be on him though but on something in the direction that he had fallen from. In fact, he almost seemed to be frowning.

"Brah, broski, could ya help a rad pal out? My ma will be so angry at me for leavin if she notices i'm gone"

"Your Mother? You're a parasite, you have no mother."

Fresh blinked a few times at that. Oh, did he think he was him?

"Brah, ya confusing me with someone. I'm not a unradical parasite dude. Possesing people is not a rad thing to do. Like bullying."

At that Ink had to blink. But if he wasn't Fresh, who was he then? Was there any other Universe that had colorful skeletons speaking 90' lingo? Not that he knew of at least.

"Oh man, brah. Ya really dun 'no, do ya? I guess ya never visited it before then. Welp, dat means dat ya prob can't help me get home, can ya at least drop me of in undertale when ya have enough magic ta do so? I can all up an go home from there."

"Uhm, how do I know you're not a parasite? And a Universe i never visited? It sounds highly unlikely."

Fresh just shrugged and took off his glasses, his unfeeling eyes staring at Ink who shuffled awkwardly. But Ink had to say that the other had a point, it was the best way to show that the other was no parasite, even if the eyes were a bit off. Sighing, Ink just made a portal to undertale with a swipe of his brush, which Fresh used, and then a portal to his doodlesphere.

When Fresh came home in the morning after hopping portal after portal that night, Hell awaited him. But at least this was normal.


End file.
